Ahhh! A Bunny!
by ScoobyGal55
Summary: POV of each character after Tabula Rasa. And guess what? Anya runs into a bunny.
1. Anya

Ahhh! A Bunny!  
  
A/N: Set after Tabula Rasa. This is a new format of my other fic. I've deleted that one and put this is its place.  
  
Anya POV  
  
I woke up. Xander already left. He says that he has to go to work, but I sometimes just want time him. Alone. He calmly explains to me that when he works he can buy me pretty things. I love the idea, but the way he says it is like I'm a child.  
  
I got dressed and then walked to the kitchen. I made myself some toast. I'm kind of used to Xander making me breakfast. At first, I was surprised that he could cook at all. But now I know he's been doing it for a while. And I've heard it's hard to find a guy who cooks. I guess I'm lucky.  
  
When I was a demon I would grant wishes to women whose husbands or boyfriends cheated on them, or did them some sort of wrong. The job was very satisfying. D'Hoffran was my father figure. But that just goes to show that you can't trust anyone. Even the closest people to you.  
  
I eat my toast. It's burnt. I walk to my door, open it, and walk out. I walk to work. I do a lot of thinking during this time. I look down at my hands. I see a shiny object. My ring. I remember now. The engagement ring, Xander gave me. In my thousand plus years I never thought I would ever get married. But I guess it all works out for the best. I've never been so happy.  
  
I arrive at The Magic Box. I take out my key. There is only one copy of this key and I have it. It makes me feel special. There was another copy of the key. It belonged to Giles, but he's gone. Not that I'm glad, but having the store to myself is so cool.  
  
I open the door. Empty. Not that I expected anybody to be there, but you can never be sure. I walk toward the counter. I set down my keys and go to the other side. I take my keys and open the cash register. Ching. I take out a wad of cash. This is my favorite part of the day.  
  
After a while of rubbing the money between my fingers, I put the key in the register, open it up, and put the money back in. I close the register, again. I walk from behind the counter to the door. I unlock the door and turn the sign that says "closed" to "open". My day has officially started.  
  
Every so often a customer will walk in. They will buy my fine merchandise and leave. That's the way it should be. Everyday at noon Willow and Tara would come in and read some magick books or try to make conversation with me. Not today. Ever since Willow and Tara broke up, they don't come here at noon.  
  
At about 2pm I will here the usual rattling from downstairs. I used to think it was bunnies, but now I know its just Spike. Stealing Burma root, as usual. No surprise there. But he's not here today. Ever since our whole musical fiasco things have been different. Everything has changed.  
  
At 2:45 Dawn will come running in with her back pack on, followed by Buffy. Today they come in as usual, little earlier but still as usual. Buffy will ask me where everybody is. I will tell here there not here yet. I'm aware that Buffy and Willow don't like me very much. And I'm fine with that. I'm used to it. Years as a vengeance demon, nobody really liked me.  
  
At 3pm Willow and Xander walk in. Willow sits down in her usual chair and chat away with Buffy and Dawn. Xander will come straight to me. He'll give me a kiss. Before, I lied. This is my favorite part of the day.  
  
A few more customers will come in. Today a tall, thin teenager came up to me. She asked if we carried any rabbit's feet. At that, I was frightened. Xander walked to the girl and told her we were out. She understood and left. I tell Xander that I hope no more customers like that will come in. But they always do.  
  
At 6:15pm Buffy goes put to patrol. Every night she'll patrol. Everyday she gets grouchier.  
  
Willow will say "Dawn, it's getting late. I should take you home." Dawn will complain. I'll throw in the occasional comment, but Willow will eventually win and they will leave.  
  
I turn off the lights and walk toward the door with Xander. I'm about to lock up. I remember I forgot the keys. I feel something fury goes on my leg. I turn on the lights.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! A bunny!" 


	2. Xander

1 A/N: Next Chapter: Xander's POV  
  
  
  
Xander  
  
I wake up. Next to me is Anya. She is still sleeping. I don't want to wake her up. I look at the clock on the bedside table. 8:00 am. Time for work. I slept in. I can't make breakfast. I get dressed and rush outside to catch the bus.  
  
I wait at the bus stop. I'm going to be late. I wish I had a car. I remind myself why I have the job. Although I tell Anya it is to buy her pretty things, which isn't completely false. It is also to buy me some fast, shiny things.  
  
The bus arrives. I get on. The bus stops at my stop. I get off. Hi ho, it's off to work I go. I walk to the site and put my hard hat on. I start working. I keep reminding myself why I am doing this. I think of Anya. Getting Married. I have to stop and take a breath.  
  
Now I think about when we had to sing. Knowing that Anya has the same fears I do makes me feel so much better.  
  
At 2:30pm, I'm done. I walk to the Magic Box. I see Willow. "Hey" I say. "Hi" she says. We both know where we are going. We walk to the Magic Box. We walk in. Buffy and Dawn are already there. Willow walks to them. I go straight to Anya. I kiss her. I see her smile. That makes me smile.  
  
Stuff happens. Later Buffy goes out on patrol. Willow argues with Dawn, they leave. I walk to Anya. We exchange a few words. She walks toward the door. I follow. The phone rings. I don't think she's heard. I go out. Anya walks back in. I see Buffy quickly run in. I glance in. Anya turns on the light. 


	3. Willow

A/N: Next Chapter : Willow's POV  
  
Willow POV  
  
Ouch. Not good. I've hit my head on the top of my bed. But this does happen every so often. Usually Tara would kiss the top of my head and tell me it's okay. But she's gone.  
  
I get out of my bed and walk toward the bathroom. The door is closed. I knock. "Dawny, are you in there?" I hear her mumble "go away". I turn around. I see Buffy. The door is open. I see her sleeping. I let her be. I turn back around.  
  
Dawn opens the door. I notice she is wearing street clothes. I smile at her. She runs to her room. I shrug and walk into the bathroom. I brush my teeth. I glance down. I see Tara's tooth brush. She forgot to pack it with her. I hold back tears. No time to cry. I have a busy day.  
  
I get dressed out of my pjs and put on my greenish skirt and matching shirt. I run downstairs. I make waffles for Dawn. I know she loved Tara's waffles. Loves not loved.  
  
Dawn eats the waffles and pretends to like them. I've known her too long. She can't pull one over me. Dawn takes the dish to the sink. I offer to take her to school but she refuses. She leaves. Buffy walks downstairs. I say "hello". She says "Morning Willow." She sits down at the kitchen table. I hand her a plate of waffles. She tells me how great it is to have me living with her. But she doesn't really feel that way. Ever since she came back, I can never tell what she is really thinking. I'm usually really good at that. Now I feel guilty.  
  
When we were forced to sing, against our will (but I guess "forced" covers that), a lot of secrets came out. Some we didn't want to, but that must be why we keep them. And some of them I wish I never knew.  
  
I smile at Buffy and tell her I'll see her at the Magic Box. She nods. I leave. I walk to school. I go to my first class. I say "hello" to Dave. All normal activities. My first class ends. I walk out. I bump into Tara. "Tara" I say. I shouldn't be surprised to see her. After all we both go to the same school. "Hello Willow" She says. "How have you been?" I ask. "Fine" she answers. "You?"  
  
I think about what I should say. It seems like forever but maybe just a second. "Good, great" It's a lie. I know that. I hope she does too. " That's good. It's good to be good. I'll see you. Maybe when I pick up Dawn."  
  
Dawn. She'll pick up Dawn. I remember now. I'll see her again. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. If I just remember that, everything will be fine. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine.  
  
Everything won't be fine. The rest of my school day sucks. I keep thinking about what I could have said instead. I could have told her that I am miserable without her. Would that make her feel sorry for me? Would she come back? What if I told I just had told her I missed her? And I loved her? Would she even care?  
  
I could fix this all. I could fix it with magick. But I won't. Right now that isn't the answer. Magick could not help my relationship.  
  
I walk away from UC Sunnydale. I look at my watch. It's almost 3pm. I see Xander. We exchange our hellos. We start to walk to the Magic Box. We arrive at the Magic Box. I walk in. I see Buffy and Dawn. I walk to them. I say "hi". I can tell Dawn is grouchy. Buffy is ignoring her. I want to ask what happened. But I won't. I try to make them forget. I start to talk about school with Dawn, but I see they don't want to discuss it.  
  
Dawn asks Buffy something in a low whisper. I want to hear what they are saying but I can't. Buffy stands up "I'm going to patrol." I ask if she wants help. But she doesn't. She always wants to patrol alone these days. We all used to patrol together. It was fun. I miss the old days. But that's the past. Now she just wants to be alone.  
  
Or with Spike.  
  
I don't know, but I think something is going on between them. I know Spike loves her, is IN love with her. I also know she would never do anything with him. Or would she? The past few years I feel we have grown apart. There are things she doesn't tell me.  
  
Like she was in heaven. Now she's back. I feel guilty again. I'm not angry because she was in heaven, but because she told Spike, not me. I'm her best friend, aren't I? She leaves. I'm tired. I tell Dawn that it's time to go home. She wants to stay. I tell her it's late. She doesn't care. We argue. We never used to argue. I win, as usual. We walk out. I see Buffy leaning against the wall. I ask "Buffy, what are you doing?" She says nothing. Xander walks out of the Magic Box. The phone rings from inside. Buffy runs in. I turn to Dawn. She's gone. I turn back around. Dawn is in front of me. The lights go on from the inside.  
  
"Ahhhhh! A bunny!" 


	4. Buffy

A/N: Next Chapter: Buffy's POV  
  
Buffy  
  
I wake up. I feel sick. But I'll be fine. I always am. I walk out of my room. I see Dawn go downstairs. I see her yawn. She must have slept funny. Like me. I had another dream. I was stuck in a box filled with snakes and bugs. I can't breath. I see a little whole in the side of the box. I put my mouth to it. I need to breathe. But there isn't air, only dirt. The box fills with dirt. I die. Again. I hate that dream.  
  
I get dressed. I brush my teeth. I brush my hair. I feel like throwing up. But I don't. I walk downstairs. I sit at the kitchen counter. Willow hands my a plate of waffles. I tell her how happy I am that she is living with me. She doesn't believe me. Do I believe me?  
  
Willow tells me that she'll see me later at the Magic Box. I nod. She leaves. I am alone. I'm always alone. I remember what Whistler had told me. I shake it off. No more being gloomy. Is it possible?  
  
I walk into the living room. I see my old flower sleeping bag. The gloominess all comes back. Giles. He left. He says he's standing in my way. I sit down on my couch. I cry. Besides Dawn, he was my only family left. Doesn't he understand that? Sure there is Willow and Xander but hey have real lives now. I don't. I guess I can't hold that against them. I won't ever get to live my life like they can. I will always be the slayer. The chosen one. I died. More came. That didn't work out to well. I will always be the only real slayer, until I'm gone. Dead, again.  
  
From what I'm told, there won't be another slayer 'till Faith dies. Just my luck. I guess I should stay for a while. I told Giles I wouldn't give up. Not with him here. Still he leaves. Why? I think for a second. I wipe the tears from my eyes. I'm tired again. I lay on the couch and fall asleep.  
  
The phone rings. I wake up. I look at the clock. 11:30 am. I get up. Ring. I pick up the receiver. The voice on the line says to me "Hello? Is Ms. Summers home?" I nod. I remember that she can't hear. "Yes. I am here." "Is Dawn Summers home as well?" "Nope. She's at school." "Oh dear."  
  
Oh dear. That's never good. I used to hear that a lot with Giles. Dam! Why did I have to bring him up again? "What is it?" There is no answer. I wait for a second or two. " I work at the school. We believe that she may have skipped school."  
  
No! Not this again. I already discussed this with Dawn. Now she's in trouble. At those words I felt my face gets red. The only time I had ever gotten this mad was when Angel attacked Dawn when he went evil. I realize this isn't as bad as that but Dawn isn't evil and I know she hasn't gotten over being the key. I remember the last time that Dawn ditched school. She was upset about all those false memories. We all were. I tried to sort them out but I know that she is my sister therefore I can not do it.  
  
"I'll deal with her" I hang up. I put on my coat and go out. Where would I be if I ditched class? Probably someplace saving the world. I don't thing I ever ditched for personal reasons. Always to stop evil or research evil. But I did ditch, none the less. Some role model.  
  
I walk to the graveyard. I see people mourning over some graves. That's something new. Hardly anybody goes to the graveyard, except for vampires. And me.  
  
I see Spike's crypt. I kick the door open. I walk in. I close the door behind me. Wouldn't want him to catch on fire. Spike looks to me. "Is there a name for fear of knocking?" He scoffs.  
  
I roll my eyes. "Dawn didn't go to school today." Spike stops. He doesn't say anything. I figure he doesn't have anything funny to say on my behalf. "I thought maybe if we both go looking for her we can cover some ground." He walks toward me. I back up.  
  
"I would but I'm not really in the burst into flames mood today." I smile. He's trying to get out of it. That's good. He shouldn't want to help me. But he will. I'll make him. "The sewers lead to the mall. I think she may have gone there. I'll meet you there."  
  
I turn around. I walk out of the crypt. I have him around my finger. It's fun to have somebody desperately in love with you. I won't wait for his answer because I know he'll go. He always does.  
  
I walk to the mall. I look in some stores. I see some really cool shoes. I remember I can't spend too much money. I walk away from the shoes. Oh god I want those shoes. I clear mind. Dawn. Dawn. Dawn was in trouble. I smell smoke. Something's burning. I turn around. I see Spike with a coat over his head. I walk to him. He has Dawn. She looks at me and smiles. I don't smile. What I do is yell. I'm not used to yelling at her. She says stuff like "I'm sorry" and "It won't happen again". All lies. Spike disappears. I like that he did. He's great at telling when he's not needed. I talk to Dawn some more. I look at the clock above us.  
  
2:30. Wow. Time passes quickly when you're mad as hell. I grab Dawn's arm and take her out of the mall. We walk to the Magic Box. Dawn shoves me off of her and runs in. I follow. I sit down. I ask Anya where Willow and Xander is. She doesn't know. That's good. Dawn tries to talk to me but I say nothing. Xander and Willow walk in. Willow walks to me. Xander goes to Anya. Willow sits down. She tries to talk about school. Dawn looks to me. I turn my head. Dawn whispers in my ear. "Buffy, don't be mad."  
  
But I am mad. Aren't I allowed to? No. Buffy should keep her cool or she might do something stupid. That's what they all think. I stand up. "I'm going to patrol." Willow asks if she can come. I tell her it would be best if she didn't. She might get hurt. They all might get hurt. I don't tell her that. She'd get mad. But I'm the slayer. Super strength is all in the package. Not in theirs. As I had said, it would be better if I went alone.  
  
I walk out. One word pops into my head out of nowhere. I don't know how it got there. I guess Buffy can't have one day without it. Death. I am dead. I remember what happened. I had been in--- I can't think about it. I lean against the wall I have to take a breather. Death.  
  
Willow and Dawn walk out. Willow says something to me. I can't hear her. I remember the word. Death. I just stare into space. I hear the phone ring from inside the Magic Box. I snap out of it. I run to get the phone. The Magic Box is dark. I pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Buffy?" It's him. What do I say? Oh god! What do I say?  
  
I think. It feels like hours but it's been like 3 seconds. What should I say? "Hello Giles." As I say his name the lights go on.  
  
"Ahhhh! A bunny!" 


	5. Dawn

A/N: Dawn's POV  
  
Dawn  
  
Last night was the worst. I snuck out. You'd think Buffy would have caught me. But I was smart, in theory. I locked my door and snuck out from the window. I learned from the master. My sister used to sneek out every single night. Anyway, I kinda forgot the window locks when you close it. When I got back the only window that was open was the bathroom window. I opened the bathroom door. Buffy was pacing in her room. Willow was looking through some of Tara's stuff. I closed the bathroom door. If I went out they would know I wasn't in my bed. Therefore I would be grounded forever. I guess I wasn't as smart as I thought. It thought maybe if I stayed in the bathroom until they slept, I would sneek into my room before morning. That didn't work out as planned. I fell asleep in the tub.  
  
In the morning I heard a knock on the door. I ignored it. The there was a voice. "Dawnie are you in there?" It's Willow. Dawnie. I hate it when they call me that. That's what they called me when I was 11. Or not. False memories. That's all they are. I'm not real. I'm a key, made to stop a bitchy hell god form returning from her land. That's all I am. A key.  
  
"Go away" I mumble. I'm really tired. But I have to wake up. I stand up. I look at my clothes. Dam! I'm still wearing the clothes from yesterday. Maybe if I walk quickly they won't notice me. I run out. Willow smiles at me. No time to smile back. I run to my room. I take out my key (key. Ha. Ironic, huh?) and open the door. I quickly change my clothes and run downstairs.  
  
Willow made me waffles. I eat them. I smile and pretend to like them. They are cold in the middle. Tara's were better. When she come back everything will be fine. They love each other. Everything will be fine, won't it? I take my dish to the sink. Willow offers to take me to school I refuse. That would ruin my plans.  
  
I leave. I meet Janice outside. She tells me her plan. She always want to do something dangerous. I guess she never learns her lesson. I'm okay with that. Danger is my friend. She wants to take a walk through the graveyard. During the day. Not scary. We walk through the rows and rows of graves, packed close together. I remember how many people I have seen die. I shudder. Janice will never know about the evil of this town. Why does she get to? Why does she get to feel safe when going out at night? Why should she never be afraid of hell gods? Why did she get to ignore everything abnormal that happens in this doomed town? I guess I'll never know.  
  
We walk past Spike's crypt. Right now he's probably sleeping. What I wouldn't give to be sleeping right now. I whisper his name to myself. Janice turns to me. "Spike? Isn't that the guy we met last night? The cute one?" She asks. I nod. "What about him?"  
  
I point to his crypt. "He lives there." She sticks her tongue out in disgust. "Yuck. He lives in a graveyard? I guess that's all right. I've dated weirder guys." I tell her that he's older then her. She says, "I've dated older guys" I really don't think she has. She asks me if I will go in with her. She probably wants to flirt with him. I tell her that I'm supposed to be at school. I also explain that he is in love with my sister and he will tell her and we would get busted. She doesn't care. She wants to go flirt with him. I plead with her. I'm afraid Buffy will be in there. I don't want her to be mad. She's my sister. She saved my life, even though she didn't have to. Even though it may have cost her the world. Literally. She stuck by me. And now and ditching. I shouldn't be, but I am.  
  
"We have to leave!" I yell. She shrugs. We go to the mall. We go in a shoe store. I see a great pair of shoes. Buffy would love them. I smell something burning. I turn around. Janice is gone! She ditched me! Talk about irony. I start to feel heat. Is the store on fire?  
  
Someone grabs my shoulders. I turn around and smack who ever grabbed me, in the face. It's Janice. She's holding a bunny. I say sorry. She's fine. I ask what she is doing with the bunny. She won't tell me. I shrug.  
  
Spike walks up behind Janice. He tells her to go home. I'm busted. Janice starts to flirt with him. But he's on a mission, for Buffy. I'm in trouble. Janice gives in. She says she'll see me later. She leaves. Spike grabs my arm.  
  
I see Buffy. What do I do? What do I say? Buffy turns around, looking at us. I have no idea what to do. I smile. She doesn't. She yells. I tell her I'm sorry and it won't happen again. I realize that Spike was no longer onto my arm. He left. Too bad. Buffy would never go super psycho with him around. All she'd do is make googley eyes. Not that she likes him like she liked Angel, I think. She just would use him. Knowing that he likes her, she would probably use it to do stuff for her.  
  
Buffy grabs me and takes me to the Magic Box. I push Buffy off of me and run in. She follows. We sit down. I try to talk to her but she won't say anything. If this is some sort of punishment, so far I like it.  
  
Xander and Willow walk in. Willow comes to us. Xander kisses Anya. Gross. I hate her so much. Willow tries to talk about school. I look to Buffy. She looks away. Fine, if that's how it's gonna be. I whisper in her ear. "Buffy, don't be mad." She jumps up. "I'm going to patrol." Willow wants to go. Buffy doesn't. Buffy leaves. Willow says she's tired and wants to go home. I don't want to. So we argue. She wins. As usual. We leave.  
  
We see Buffy leaning against the wall. Somebody touches my shoulder. I turn around. Janice. She's holding the rabbit. She hands it to me. "Do it" I understand. I walk toward the shop. I let it in. I turn around. I see Willow.  
  
"Ahhh! A bunny!" 


	6. Spike

A/N: Spike's POV. This is the one you gals have been waiting for.  
  
Spike  
  
I wake up. Buffy. Can't sleep. Buffy. Even though it's early. Buffy. I can't get her out of my head. Buffy. I wish she would go away. Buffy. And I also don't. Buffy. We kissed. Buffy. Twice. Buffy. I shout. Buffy. Get out of my head. Buffy. I walk around my crypt. Buffy. Buffy?  
  
She walks in. She wants something. I know it without her saying a word. Say something humorous. Work brain, work. "Is there a name for fear of knocking?" What? Did I really just say that? She rolls her eyes. She tells me Dawn is missing.  
  
Should I tell her about last night? No. Dawn and her ditzy friend had snuck out. They came to my crypt. I tried to get Dawn to leave without acting all Xanderish. I played it cool and they eventually left. She wants me to help her find Dawn. "I would but the sun might get in the way." She smiles. God, I love her smile. She tells me the sewers lead to the mall. She leaves without waiting for an answer. She figures I'll just do it. Maybe I won't. Maybe I'll stay here. See if she even notices.  
  
I go to the mall. The sewers lead to some kinda shoe store. If I leave the shop I'll burst into flames. So I wait on the off chance Dawn might see some girly shoes in the window and have to have them. I wait. I wait for about 20 minutes. I wait patiently. I remind myself who I'm doing this for. Dawn. Not Buffy. I don't want the little bit to get hurt. *cough*  
  
Dawn walks in. She looks at some shoes. I walk toward her. I feel my arms start to burn. I put my jacket over my head. I still fry. I see Dawn hit the ditz in the face. I feel like clapping. But I won't.  
  
They talk. I grab Dawn's arm. I convince the ditz to leave. I wait. For Buffy. I wait. She comes. She yells at Dawn. I start to walk away. No need getting her mad. I go down the sewers. I go in my crypt. Did I do the right thing? What does it matter if I did the right thing? I'm evil. The only reason I help is I don't want to be killed. Or I don't want them dead? Or because of Buffy? Maybe. But that isn't the Spike I remember. I'm evil. But I help them. Maybe I did change. Maybe not.  
  
I love Buffy. I don't think she believes me. Do I care? No. I love her and that's the end of it. That's what changed me. I know. If I didn't love her it would be different. The sun has set. I go out for a walk. I walk near the Magic Box. Buffy may be near by. I see the lights go on.  
  
  
  
Ahhhh! A Bunny! 


	7. Guess Who?

A/N: Last POV: Giles  
  
Giles  
  
I wake up. In England, not Sunnydale. I wish I was there. But I made a decision. The right decision. Wasn't it?  
  
I get dressed, brush my teeth, and do every other morning activity. I go to work. The council. Those horrible people. Ever since they did that awful test on my slayer I've lost all respect for them. Buffy. I remember why I left. Buffy. She'll be better without me.  
  
I go home. I look at my phone. I should call. Who though? Buffy? No, that would be too awkward. It's only been two days. Dawn? No, she'll call if she needs me. Willow? Xander? Tara? Anya? Maybe I shouldn't call. Wait, Anya. I'll call about the Magic Box. I do own it, after all.  
  
I pick up the receiver. I dial the number. It rings once. I wait. Someone picks up. "Hello?" Oh god. It's her. What do I do? What do I say? Should I just hang up? Now I know how Angel must have felt. Except he loved her in a different way then I do.  
  
"Hello Buffy" I wait for her reply. I wonder if every things different. Has it all changes because of my leaving? Will she even want to talk to me again? Did I hurt her too much? Have they all moved on? "Hello Giles."  
  
"Ahhh! A bunny!"  
  
I smile. Anya. I guess things haven't changed as much as I thought. 


End file.
